Rogue One: A Star Wars AU Story
by Moritaka1900
Summary: Jyn Erso has been rescued by the Grand Army of the New Republic. Now they need her help to locate her father and prevent a weapon so powerful that it can destroy a single planet! Join Jyn and Shadow Company on their daring mission yet!
1. The Rescue of Jyn Erso

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….**

 **Rogue One: A Star Wars AU Story**

 **Part I**

Wobani

Jyn Erso felt uncomfortable. Having both hands cuffed and the HCVw A9 turbo tank rolling around made the ride very uncomforting. She looked around and saw two stormtroopers sitting with their E-11 blasters, guarding the door. Suddenly the turbo tank stopped which made the prisoners and the stormtroopers confused.

"What now?" One of them asked.

"I don't know. Must be another pick up" The other guessed. "I thought we had everybody" he added in.

When the troopers began to stand up, the door exploded. This caused both stormtroopers to fly back and both were shot by blue lasers. The prisoners ducked for cover as the clone troopers of the 91st Recon Corps entered the transport armed with DC-15A blasters. (AN: Apparently what used to be the DC-15S is now called the DC-15A in the canon version).

"All clear, sir!" One trooper whose helmet had the corp's logo on his helmet with red markings adorning the mouthpiece of the Phase II helmet.

The leader of the company, Captain Saber of Shadow Company came into the tank. He had the colours of both the 501st Legion and the 91st Recon Corps with the drawing of a blue lightsaber on his helmet. Shadow Company was a mix of the 501st Legion and the 91st Recon Corps and was created for the purpose of infiltration and rescue missions.

"Lianna Halik?" Saber shouted. One of the troopers spotted Jyn and asked, "You want to get out of here?"

Jyn nodded as she was being set free. When another prisoner asked to free him, Jyn took the opportunity to kick the clone back and hit Saber and two others with a shovel. As she rushed out of the transport, a droid caught her and threw her on the ground. She groaned and looked up to see the clones pointing their blasters at her.

"Congratulations. You're being rescued." The droid said sarcastically.

"Please do not resist."

Yavin IV, Secret HQ of the Grand Army of the New Republic

Jyn was handcuffed once more and was led by a Jedi Guard trooper through the base. She marvelled at the sight of many ARC-170s, V-19 Torrents, BTL-A4 Y-Wings Clone Wars model, Z-95s and LAAT/Is. There were few numbers of T-65B X-Wings used by the GANR's allies, the Alliance to Restore the Republic. But what was a sight to behold was the Venator II class Star Destroyer, _Skywalker_. Named after Anakin Skywalker, the Venator was the main vessel of the 501st Legion and larger than any Venator models. Made by rogue elements of Kuat Drive Yards and was designed to go head to head with an Imperial I class Star Destroyer.

Jyn was led to a room with all kinds of screens and people. Much of the room was filled with clones of Jango Fett and a man standing with a datapad. The man with the datapad was dressed in the Old Republic uniform. His name was Admiral Yularen. Wullf Yularen defected to the GANR after seeing too much corruption within the Empire. He had brought many intels for the GANR which won back the respect of his former comrades in the Clone Wars. He was a seasoned Admiral who was one of the principal figures of the New Republic Intelligence.

Yularen held a datapad and said, "You are currently calling yourself Lianna Halik. Is that correct?"

Jyn held a glare at him to which he continued, "Possession of unsanctioned weapon, forgery of Imperial documents, aggravated assault, escape from custody and resisting arrest. Impressive but imagine if the Imperials discovered your true identity, Miss Jyn Erso. Daughter of Galen Erso. An Imperial scientist in charge of Kyber crystal Research Team." At this point, a woman with auburn hair came to the other side of the table with two clone commanders, Commander Neyo and Appo.

Yularen sat down and stroked his white moustache. "What is this?" asked Jyn.

"A chance for you to make a fresh start." The woman answered. "We think you might be able to help us. This is Captain Saber of Shadow Company and Lieutenant Cassian Andor of the Rebel Intelligence. Saber rescued you from Wobani with his company."

Saber came over and removed his helmet. He had Jango Fett's hairstyle but with a moustache. Next to him was Cassian Andor. He had dark hair and had a beard growing as well.

"When was the last time you were in contact with your father?" Cassian asked.

"15 years ago." Jyn answered.

Saber questioned next. "Any idea where he's been all that time?"

Jyn shrugged. "I'd like to think he's dead. Makes things easier." Jyn responded.

Cassian was about to retort but Saber continued. "You see, Miss Erso. We have received intel from Captain Andor that there is an Imperial defector on Jedha. A pilot. He brings news that the Emperor is building a weapon with the power to destroy planets. Yularen knows of this weapon during his time with the ISB. We have been trying to track the weapon down but with no luck. This could be the opportunity we have been looking for. The pilot was sent by your father. Unfortunately, the said pilot is in the hands of Saw Gerrera."

Jyn narrowed her eyes at this information. "Let me guess….you need me to speak to Saw."

"Yes. So to speak. Shadow Company's mission is to authenticate the pilot's story and if possible, find your father." Said Saber

Jyn looked at the people around the table. Yularen had a serious look. The woman was smiling. The clones were all staring at her. Cassian was glaring. "If I do this, what will happen?"

The woman said, "We'll make sure you go free. And if you want, a place in the GANR."

And so, the journey begins.

 **End of Part I**


	2. Attack on Eadu Facility

**Part II**

 **Eadu**

A lone _Nu_ -Class transport came out of hyperspace. Adorned with the classic Republican colours, the transport made its way through the rough atmosphere of Eadu. Not so long ago, the transport carrying Jyn, Cassian, K-2SO and Shadow Company had just been to Jedha to search for a cargo pilot and Saw Gerrera. The mission was a success. They managed to extract the cargo pilot while he was enroute to the rebels and just before the destruction of Jedha city at the hands of the Imperials, Saw Gerrera went with them to rendezvous with a Venator-Class Star Destroyer belonging to the Galactic Marines, _Jet_.

 _ **Jet**_ **, Venator Star Destroyer, Above Planet Eadu**

The transport landed in one of the hangers where several clone marines lead by Commander Bacara met them.

"Captain Saber. Welcome to _Jet_. Come with us." Bacara commanded as he had two marines lead Saw to the medical bay to analyse his sickness. The group went with Bacara to the bridge where an operation was being conducted.

"We have sent Delta squad to retrieve Galen Erso from the Eadu facility. They have managed to hijack the communications array and we have received Intel that our mutual friend, Orson Krennic, is on his way there." Said Bacara as he gripped the command module.

Saber looked at Jyn and said, "Sir, should we send _Mundi_ Squadron? They have the capabilities to assist in protecting the ground mission and eliminate Krennic in the process."

Jyn had a curious and worried look. She knew there would be a possibility of sending a squadron, having seen a group of clone pilots getting ready to go in their Z-95 Headhunters and one was going to an early Clone Wars model of the BTL-A4 Y-Wing. "I'm sorry. _Mundi_ squadron?"

Bacara looked at her with a blank expression. She couldn't read his face due to the helmet. " _Mundi_ squadron is an elite clone squadron. They're special in the way that they are Force-sensitive. I'm afraid we can't reveal the location of the planet but the planet is strong with the Force. This enables the clones who are bred there to have a higher affinity to the Force than any other soldiers throughout the army. Some have gone into squadron like this one while others remained as part of a special guard unit called the Jedi Guards. If there is anyone that can avoid collateral damage, it is _Mundi_ squadron."

Bacara moved to activate a button and spoke, " _Mundi_ squadron, battle stations. You are going to Eadu. Do not target Galen Erso. Target the facility and eliminate Krennic"

The clone pilots headed to their individual planes whereas the leader went into an Eta-2 Actis Class Light Interceptor. Adorned with brown markings and a mural of Ki-Adi Mundi, the clone leader went into the cockpit and started its engines. "This is _Mundi_ -One. Standing by for mission launch. _Mundi_ -Squadron, sound off!"

" _Mundi_ -Two. Standing by."

" _Mundi_ -Three. Standing by."

" _Mundi_ -Four. Standing by."

" _Mundi_ -Five. Standing by."

" _Mundi_ -Six. Standing by."

" _Mundi_ -Seven. Standing by."

" _Mundi_ -Eight. Standing by."

" _Mundi_ -Nine. Standing by."

" _Mundi_ -Ten. Standing by."

" _Mundi_ -Eleven. Standing by."

" _Mundi_ -Twelve. Bomber. Standing by."

"This is _Mundi_ -One. Ready for take-off."

Bacara was about to give the command when Delta squad radioed in. "We need cover now. We got Galen Erso. I repeat, we have Erso. Requesting air support!"

The commander of the Galactic Marines gave his command. "Mundi Squadron, go!"

The squadron left the hangar of the Venator and straight through the atmosphere. As they neared the target, the leader activated his s-foil and the others primed their weapons.

"Delta squad, this is _Mundi_ -One. Approaching target now. Clear the field now!"

The leader fired his green lasers first and pulled up. The Z-95s followed their leader and fired their blue lasers, each hitting a stormtrooper.

" _Mundi-_ Twelve, you may begin your bombing descent."

As the Y-wing approached, several TIE fighters took to the air. Unfortunately before they could shoot down the Y-Wing, they were shot down almost immediately by _Mundi_ -Five and Six.

"This is _Mundi_ -Twelve. Approaching bombing area. Proton torpedoes, away."

As the purple bombs approached, Krennic and his Death Troopers fled for cover. The bombs hit their marks and destroyed Krennic's shuttle, causing the man and his guards to be blown away by the explosion.

"Target is down but not KIA. Repeat, not KIA." Said, _Mundi_ -Eight as he circled around the target area. Suddenly, he weaved out of his circle as green lasers were fired on him. A lone turbolaser began firing deadly green lasers at the squadron. _Mundi_ -One pulled up and went for a dive to the turbo cannon. Seeing his target through the Force, he fired at the laser's weak point causing it to explode and killing its occupants.

Krennic was led away by his death troopers to another shuttle, _Zeta_ class cargo shuttle to safely lead him to another planet where he could secure another one of his _Delta_ -Class T-3C shuttles. As the cargo shuttle pulled away, _Mundi_ -3 and 4 gave chase. They started firing onto the shuttle but could not penetrate its shield. Just as the rest of the squadrons were about to fire their laser cannon, the shuttle exited out the atmosphere and went into hyperspace jump. Seeing that it would become a hopeless task of finding the shuttle, they pulled away and went back to protect the LAAT/I carrying Galen Erso.

 **Command Bridge**

Bacara banged his fist on the module, angry that such a traitor to the Republic got away. The last time he felt such anger was the day he lost his Jedi General and friend, Ki-Adi Mundi. He saw his General shot through the heart by a lone Coruscant guard trooper. Having chased the trooper himself and almost beat him to death, the assassin was led away and executed by the Galactic Marines with Bacara delivering the final shot through the heart.

"Damn it! Shadow Company, take Galen Erso and Saw Gerrera back to Yavin IV. We must clear the systems before any Imperials come. We would need a Venator-II class to combat an Imperial-I star destroyer." Commanded Bacara as he lifted his fists.

Saber nodded and saluted. Jyn did the same, although she did it in an awkward manner. As Saber left the bridge, Jyn was about to do the same but stopped. She turned towards Bacara and said, "Thank you. You managed to save my father. That's something the Rebel Alliance would not have done had the order Cassian was given be blocked by the council"

An order to kill Galen Erso came from General Draven of the Rebel Alliance. The Council of Commanders immediately repealed the order and sent a different order, ensuring the survival of an Imperial scientist who could very well reveal a weakness in the superweapon. This caused a small rift between GANR and the Rebels but was immediately rectified by Mon Mothma who promised that GANR would not interfere with future orders given by Rebel Command. Mon Mothma, one of the original leaders of the Rebel Alliance, acted as a form of ambassador between the two governing militaries. Having seen the loyalties of the clones and seen first-hand the clones' fighting prowess, she aligned herself more to GANR as it represented everything the Republic once was.

Bacara nodded to Jyn and gave the command to leave the Eadu system. Bacara walked towards the bridge window and wondered to himself.

' _I wonder what General Mundi would think of us. What would he say about our roles in this new war.'_


	3. Battle of Scarif

**Part III**

 **Yavin IV, HQ of GANR**

The Council of Commanders convened on a course of action. Having an Imperial Scientist helped to shed light on the superweapon but it wasn't enough. One has to have a detailed structure of the Death Star. Yularen knew where all secret Imperial documents went to as per Imperial procedure. They all went to Scarif.

"Having Galen Erso was useful. But we don't have a single chance of destroying the damn thing if we don't have the plans. Scarif is not going to be a walk in the park. It is highly defended with a planet wide shield over it, only accessible via a single shield gate." Admiral Yularen said as he sat down.

The Commanders all looked at each other and discussed whether to send the 41st Elite Corps, accompanied by _Offee_ fleet. The _Offee_ fleet was a way to remember the fallen but redeemed Jedi, Barriss Offee. At the end of the Clone Wars, she escaped her prison but rather than flee, she went to defend the temple and evacuated many Jedi younglings before being mortally wounded by Darth Vader. When Yoda and Obi-Wan discovered her, she asked for forgiveness before letting out her final breath. Commander Gree was informed of her death and swore to carry on fighting in the name of his General and Commander. "Supreme Commander Cody, allow us to fight. This is an opportunity the 41st has been looking for. Our chance to fight the enemy. We managed to have successful campaigns with the 501st and 104th leading the charge. Let us fight!"

Cody carefully considered this. They managed to have major victories in their various campaigns such as the liberation of Kamino, Felucia, Ryloth, Mandalore and Kashyyyk. The only major campaign the 41st took was the Second Battle of Kashyyyk. The 41st along with Wookie warriors managed to repel an Imperial invasion with the help of _Skywalker_ , _Offee_ and _Satine_ fleet. The end result was the destruction of three _Imperial_ class destroyers along with thousands of stormtroopers. "General Koon, what do you think? Should we attack with _Offee_ fleet and have the 41st land on the planet? It's a huge risk."

The Kel-Dor Jedi stroked his chin and thought of a plan. "Give me a hologram of the planet."

A hologram of Scarif was set up and they scrutinised every detail of the planet as well as the shield gate. "If we destroy the shield gates, could we land our troops?" Asked Ahsoka as she crossed her arms.

Over the years, Ahsoka Tano completed her training under Plo Koon. She led the 501st as their General, having fought with them for so long. She led the legion to victory in Kamino, Felucia and Ryloth. She and her legion also assisted in the battle for Mandalore along with the 212th Attack Battalion led by Obi-Wan Kenobi. For now, she and the 501st is stationed at Yavin IV for R&R and to receive four thousand more recruits from Kamino. Kaminoans realised that they were tricked and offered their services to the then growing New Republic free of charge. As a result of liberating Mandalore, they have gained training instructors who were all Mandolorians. Leading the instructors was the sister of the former Duchess, Bo-Katan Kryze. Bo-Katan trained the new generations of clone troopers who would grow with enormous distain for the Empire that was once their forbearers Republic.

"A concentrated fire from our turbolasers should effectively destroy the shield gate. But we don't know if that still works." Said Yularen as he thought through the battle in his head.

Neyo then stood up and said, "My boys from the 91st can infiltrate the gate and plant explosives from within. That should assist in the destruction of the gates before landing our troops."

At that point, a coded message from Mon Mothma declared that the Rebel Alliance were considering surrender at this point regardless of the intel they have received from Galen and Saw Gerrera.

Cody nodded and turned to Plo Koon, "Generals, with your permission I would like to authorise _Offee_ fleet to launch. The galaxy needs more hope."

Koon looked at the hologram of the planet and said, "Launch the fleet. Have all planetary systems on red alert during the course of this battle. Have Kamino lower their cities underwater."

 **Kashyyyk**

Gree smiled behind his helmet and saluted. Having turned off his communication he faced a Lieutenant by the name of Zigzag and said,

"Prepare for battle. Launch the fleet. Alert Admiral Killian. We are going to battle!"

" **Alert, prepare for battle.** _ **Unduli**_ **squadron, prepare to launch all fighters.** _ **Luminara**_ **will begin ascent in T-minus 15 minutes. Honour General Luminara and may the Force be with you!"**

Troopers of the 41st prepared themselves as they boarded the Acclamators and two Venator-II. This was what they were trained for.

"What is going on?" asked a woman dressed in white. At her side was a Commander of the Jedi Guards, Vice-Commander Fox.

"We are going to Scarif. We have your Corvette in the belly hangar of our Venator-I class. Unfortunately your trip to Tatooine will have to wait. You can come with us and we'll take you to Tatooine after the battle." Said a trooper of Green Company.

The woman looked to Fox and nodded. She walked towards her Corvette and boarded it. She was charged with getting to General Kenobi of the 212th Attack Battalion. The 212th hadn't participated in any major campaigns other than the liberation of Mandalore. They were tasked with a different mission, one that could change the galaxy forever.

Soon five Acclamators, three Venator-I, two Venator-II star destroyers and one Arquitens-class light cruiser were in space and ready for hyper jump to Scarif. Before they could, they received an emergency transmission. Gree immediately moved to answer the call.

"Commander Gree, Jyn Erso has gone to Scarif with Shadow Company and a band of soldiers from the Rebel Alliance. We are accelerating the invasion now. The 91st are ready to detonate the bombs. Have Admiral Killian order the Venators to target the gate and then go for the Imperial Star Destroyers. While Killian engages the Imperials, get the Acclamators in the atmosphere and being landing troops. I told Captain Saber to hold off distraction until the shield gate is destroyed. Gree, may the Force be with you. Cody out."

Gree turned towards Coburn, "We launch now! To Scarif, Admiral."

Coburn nodded and issued out the orders to the clones. Admiral Coburn transferred to the _Offee_ fleet as part of a rotation schedule where Admirals swap fleets. After giving out the orders, the fleet left the Kashyyyk System to Scarif.

 **Scarif**

For the Imperial personnel, it was life as normal. Checking every ships that come through the gate. Recently, they logged an overdue cargo shuttle and Krennic's personal ship through to Scarif. In all, they were bored. However out of the blue, a fleet of New Republic ships arrived. The Imperial officers were about to issue red alert when several explosions were detonated. The bridge, the TIE fighter hangar, the power cells, the weak structural points were all blown. The Venators began firing their blue lasers on the gate, destroying the shield. Gree watched with satisfaction from the Acclamator bridge until a clone naval officer went up to him.

"Sir, the troops are ready in their ships."

"Prepare landing. We are going in. Have _Unduli_ squadron covering us." Commanded Gree as he slipped on his Phase II helmet.

Gree walked towards one of the LAAT/Is and proceeded to board with his comrades from Green Company. The Acclamators bottom hangar opened and many LAAT/Is and LAAT/Cs carrying AT-TE mk. 2. As with rogue elements of Kuat Drive Yards, there were rogue personnel within Rothana Heavy Engineering. These rogue engineers managed to upgrade the AT-TE's armour with the same armour plating found on the AT-ATs. With improved engine and fire power, All Terrain-Tactical Enforcer mark II was born. Twice the speed of the Mark Is and can take a proton torpedo without being destroyed. Inside some of the LAAT/Is were modified AT-RTs. They were faster than ever and every move the transport makes was unpredictable.

Y-Wings poured out of the smaller Venators and began to bomb the base on Scarif. As a result of seeing the invasion, Saber Company began to engage the Imperials. So far all was well until two AT-ACT walkers began decimating the company's numbers. Some of the clones were sent flying while others fled with Chirrut and Baze Malbus. Y-Wings managed to see the fleeing soldiers and bombed the walkers to pieces. _Unduli_ squadron began destroying the TIE Reapers and TIE/sk x 1s. The clones have achieved air superiority with their ARC-170s and Z-95s.

On the ground, clones of the 41st began to charge and fire at the stormtroopers. Due to their training, they had a more superior shot and many stormtroopers began falling like flies. The 41st has suffered few casualties in the first hour of the battle. AT-TEs were firing their heavy cannons at the citadel tower. Gree shot his DC-15A several times and shouted, "For General Unduli and for Jedha!"

"For Jedha! For the Republic!"

Various clones began to shout with the same encouragement and ran as fast as they could to one of the base's entrance while shooting at the Imperials with DC-15, DC-15A and Z-6 Rotary Cannon. Several AT-RT walkers came at the enemy at full speed and the Imperials tried to flee but were gunned downed or stomped by the mini walkers. As Gree reached one of the base's entrance, Jyn radioed in. "Commander Gree, this is Sergeant Erso. Come in!"

"I read you, Erso. Loud and clear. What's happening?"

"Saber is down. He died defending the vault entrance with K-2. Cassian was killed by Krennic. I got the plans and making my way to the top. Can you send a transport my way?"

"I hear you. I will send a LAAT/I to you now. Ash, have the AT-TEs and most of the men to go back to the Acclamators. I have a bad feeling about this. I will follow soon." Commanded Gree.

Ash nodded and ran off to radio in the ship. Several LAAT/Is landed to take in the troops and survivors of the strike team. Only Chirrut, Baze and Brodhi were all that was left of the original strike team. Most of Saber Company was wiped out in defending Jyn was stuck at the tower, waiting to be rescued. Though the ground battle was over, the battle in space was not. Two Venator-II class ships were engaging the two Imperial Class destroyers. So far the Imperials, was sustaining heavy damage as were the two Venators. _Unduli_ squadron were annihilating TIEs after TIEs. Several squadrons also lost their pilots and ARC-170s to enemy fires. On the Venators, clones were pouring blue lasers from their side cannons. The cannons were the same armaments as a standard Imperial star destroyer.

Coburn watched as the battle raged on but then had an idea. " _Unduli_ -One, lead your squadron to target the bridge. Shields are down! Take it out!"

"Copy that, Admiral. All pilots, converge on me."

Unduli-one was flying his modified Eta-2 Actis Class Interceptor to the bridge of one Imperial destroyer. Following him were two ARC-170s, three BTL-A4 Y-Wing and five Z-95s. They fired their blue lasers onto the bridge where the Imperials rushed to escape the slaughter. The bridge exploded and the fighters went away. The last Imperial destroyer tried to escape but their engines were destroyed by well-placed shots from smaller Venators.

With Jyn, she made her way to the top of the tower and waited for the transport. She heard a noise and saw Krennic walking towards her with a blaster in his hand. "Who are you?!"

"You know who I am. My name is Jyn Erso. Daughter of Galen and Lyra Erso. I got the plans and the clones are going to pick it up. You've lost."

"Have I? The weapon is functional. There is no world the New Republic can hide. So you're the one who has.." Before Krennic could finish, he was shot by Gree who got off the LAAT/I and walked towards Jyn.

"The others?" asked Gree. Jyn nodded her head sideways. Gree nodded back and helped Jyn to board the transport and head towards the Acclamator.

 **Scarif space**

"Admiral! We have picked up a large object heading out of hyperspace and coming here!" Said one of the clones.

Coburn looked out and saw the dreaded Death Star. "Commander Gree, I suggest making an emergency transmission of the plans to one of the smaller Venators. I am sending the rest of the fleet home. We need to split up!"

Gree nodded towards Jyn, who was picked up by the transport, to quickly send the data to the Venator that hung back to receive the data. "Understood, Admiral! Get out of there! We'll rendezvous at Kashyyyk!"

The Acclamator then ascended and launched into hyperspace after transmitting the data.

 _ **Ghost**_ **, Venator-I Class Star Destroyer**

"Sir, we have received transmission!" The clone technician said.

"Alright! Let's." The officer was about to order the retreat until an explosion rung out. The clone captain saw the _Devastator_ firing on them. The flagship of Darth Vader had arrived and had come for the plans.

"Send the transmission to the lower deck now! Everyone else, evacuate! Go!" All the clones in the bridge headed to towards the entrance doors of the bridge but were all killed when stormtroopers blasted the door and shot them all.

 **Lower deck, _Ghost_ , Venator-I Class Star Destroyer**

Several Jedi Guards got their blasters ready and one carried a disk with the plans on it. They immediately raced towards the Corvette that was hanging in the underbelly but were then frozen by a dark presence. They turned around and aimed their blasters at the door that connected to the barracks. A black figure appeared and immediately a red lightsaber was seen. One Jedi guard ignited his gold lightsaber. Some of the Guards were force-sensitives and could wield a lightsaber.

"Get out of here! I will hold him off as long as possible!"

The other guards took off, firing at the same time. Vader deflected the shots and engaged in a duel with the force sensitive clone. The clone blocked the strikes to his left and right but was not prepared for a force push. He was pushed back to the wall and stabbed through the chest. The sacrifice the guard made gave Fox, who was in the Corvette, to release the clamps and order hyperspace to Tatooine.

As the ship took off, Vader looked on with angry thoughts and turned towards the mortally wounded clone.

"Tell me, where is that ship going to?"

The clone chuckled and turned towards the Dark Lord, "That ship….has… left…this….system….you have been beaten….Imperial scum!"

He raised his hand to reveal a DC-17 pistol and shot one blue laser at Vader, who deflected it back to the clone. The clone immediately died from the deflection. Vader then issued an order to chase the ship.

 **Tantive IV**

Fox handed the disc to Commander Stone and left to rally the rest of the guards up. Stone entered the bridge and gave it to the woman. "The emergency transmission from Scarif is in here, ma'am. The plans are now in our hands. We'll head to the 212th right away."

The woman looked at the disc in her hand and turned towards the bridge window. It was Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.

' _Hope is in our hands'_

The End

 **AN: This marks the end of Rogue One AU. The 41** **st** **has won their second major campaign and now the plans are on their way to the 212** **th** **!**

 **I am sticking to the canon materials as much as I can including the weapons so no legends version of the DC-15 series.**

 **Another thing. Because of this story, I am re-writing A New Hope to include major characters from Rebels and of course Jyn Erso herself. If there is any requests for any characters from either Rebels or The Clone Wars, don't hesitate to put it in your review or message me!**

 **See you again and may the Force be with you!**


End file.
